ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean's Understanding
Jean suddenly came by to help the rebels in their fight. Jean: Don't shoot. I've come as a volunteer. Reia: Jean?? Kiva: It's good to see you. Jean: You too, my friends. Reia: (This sense... Could it be?) Kiva: Is something wrong? Reia: Just...a thought. Don't worry about it. - Knowing that Reia is hiding something important, Kiva objected. Kiva: You're lying. I can tell. Reia: You've been improving your senses, have you? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Good. The thing is...I was worried about Marius. We can't let him die. Kiva: Yeah, Cosette falls in love with him. Terra: Just as I fall in love with Kiva. Reia: Terra!? What are you doing here? Kiva: Terra, you can't visit here. It's too dangerous. Terra: Do I need a reason for helping out? Kiva: Because you love me? Terra: Yes. But also, since Reia is part of the special bond we made, I have to make an exception. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Kiva kisses terra on the lips. Reia: (I'm glad those two are happy for each other.) Verius: (Their hearts feel love and hope. Your love for her and your surviving family holds you strong too.) Reia: (I wonder how much Kiva can take with Bowser on the loose..) Verius: (Her wisdom shows much for her heart.) Reia: Terra, Kiva? Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Are you two...happy together? Kiva: Yep. Reia: That's good. Terra: (I know she is doing her best, but...) Kiva: What's wrong, my love? Terra: I know our love is important to us, but Reia did everything she can to protect and train you to be who you are. We can't leave her out, especially since we made it this far. Kiva: I know, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra get close to Reia, when she sees them. Terra: Kiva wishes to speak with you. Reia: About what? Kiva: Well, Terra and I are talking about you. Reia: Oh.. What about me? Kiva: Well, we thought you can use some comfort. Reia: There's no need. Terra: That's not true. Reia: What do you mean? Kiva: We think you haven't been on a soft side for a long while. Reia: (The soft side... Mom?) Kiva: Reia? Are you alright? Reia: I just...thought about my Saiyan family. I thought I...was supposed to be... *starts crying* ...someone who loves... Kiva: Reia... - Terra is the first person to comfort Reia. Terra: Shh... It's okay... We understand. Reia: But I... - Kiva then decide to join Terra and Reia. Kiva: I know, sis. Terra: It's okay to cry, Reia. Kiva: We're here for you. - Reia continued to cry and Kiva decided to sing, to calm her down. Kiva: Reia... (Should I---?) Terra: You can sing to her, if you want. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva memorized the beginning humming part before she adds the new verse for the song Reia sang not long ago. Kiva: I once followed the light, but it was taken away. With you by my side, fate is not always the same. Kiva/Terra: The question I ask countless times, no matter how hard I try... The fear inside of me grabs me tight, I tried to break free into the light. And yet I can't let go of you, I think of three small words...'Could I go'? - Reia continued to cry as she sings the bridge for the song. Reia: How can I be so blind!? The answers are always behind me.. The chains are tight and bind, can someone rescue me!? Terra: Always know that we are here, never leaving you. Kiva: Just follow your heart and find the path is true. Reia: I...won't...let...go... - Reia pulls herself together and Terra offered a tissue. Reia: Thanks... Kiva: Sure thing, sis. Terra: Feeling better? Reia: A little... Category:Scenes